A project may be a temporary endeavor undertaken to create a unique product or service. Assessing project impacts on functions and organizations within an enterprise may be a lengthy and difficult process. For example, employees and/or contractors may be subjectively selected from numerous organizations, or areas, in the enterprise to evaluate potential impacts on both organizations and functions supported by the organizations. An evaluation meeting may constitute a waste of time for some erroneously selected employees whose organizations are not impacted by the project. Subsequent to the evaluation meeting, discoveries of unanticipated project impacts may result in a project manager requiring most or all of the previously selected employees to meet in a second evaluation meeting, this time with additional employees from organizations where the project's impact was unanticipated. The second evaluation meeting may result in overturning or revising previous project decisions made in the first evaluation meeting because the first evaluation meeting failed to take all project impacts into account. Overturning or revising previous project decisions may result in wasting some of the resources expended in implementing the previous project decisions. Halting project development for the second evaluation meeting may result in unnecessary delays in the project development. Repeated evaluation meetings may constitute an inefficient use of time for the initially selected employees.